Jasmine and Aladdin
by Hravart
Summary: Its the story of Jasmine and Aladdin, but current day. Some new characters have been added. Disclaimer-I do not own.  Note: This is a pilot, so if you would like me to continue writing this one, please review!
1. Introduction

Chapter One-

My name is Jasmine, and this is my story. My story about how, I fell in love with a man called Aladdin. You see, I should have known him my entire life; he practically lived in my backyard. However, I did not ever meet him until that one fateful day.

* * *

"Jazzy! Come on! We're going to be late for school!" my little brother, Alejandro, called from down stairs. Of course he was only five minutes younger than me, but still he was my little brother. I, of course was standing in front of the mirror, gazing at my reflection. I had to look perfect; I was the most popular girl at school.

"I'll be down in just a minute!" I called, not looking away from the mirror. My long, dark hair was perfectly straight, not a single hair out of line, just the way it always was. Today I was wearing the new dress I had bought the other day. Of course it just looked stunning. The shoes that I had to have when I bought the dress went perfectly. My diamond necklace sparkled. In my hair, I had a red flower that matched the shade of my dress perfectly. Nothing was missing from my look; except my mother's ring. _Mom's ring! I have to wear it! _Frantically I began searching for my mother's engagement ring that I had inherited once she had passed away.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I didn't hear it, too caught up in searching for my mother's ring. My brother walked in, looking a bit annoyed. "Jasmine, you look stunning as you always do, can we please leave now?"

"No, I can't find mom's ring!" I turned toward Alejandro, about ready to cry. That ring meant so much to me and if I lost it, I would be devastated. Knowing what the ring meant to me, Alejandro instantly started looking, searching with me to find it.

"Here it is Jazzy," Alejandro said picking up my missing ring off of my desk. Tackling him in a huge bear hug, I cried, "Thank you Alex! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome Jazzy, but can we please leave now?" Alex asked, pulling away from my strangling hug. Grabbing my bag, I said "Sure thing."

* * *

_Just great._ Aladdin thought as he got ready for school that morning. The water system at Quincy High was out. It had been decided that all of the Advance Placement students would not be missing any days of schools like the rest of the school, but attend Mason Prep until the problems were fixed. _Mason Prep, the school of my daddy's rich and you can't do nothing to me. Great, just great. _

Quincy High was the public school that everyone that was not a son or daughter of someone rich and power attended. The testing scores were usually very low, along with the graduation rates. No one at that school cared much about getting an education; the focus of the students was often times on the drama going on around the campus or that of the famous. The teachers after a year or two at Quincy High gave up and began to not care about really teaching the students anything. However, despite all of the all of the bad rep the school got for its education standards there was a group of students and teachers that cared; the Advance Placement teachers and students. And Aladdin was among that group of students.

* * *

Walking the halls with Alex, I was thinking, _Where did all these kids come from? They are not enrolled at this school._

"Jazzy, come on. Stop staring, you knew that there were going to be kids here from Quincy High. They told us that yesterday." Alex said, pulling me towards my locker. "Don't judge them like you usually do either ok? These are the best of all of the Quincy students. They take all AP classes. And plus they are only here until the water at Quincy gets fixed."

Opening my locker, I pulled out my AP European History stuff and placed it into my bag. Looking at Alejandro, I said, "Of course, but I still don't understand why there are _here _at _Mason Prep._ I've got to go; otherwise I will be late for class."

Slamming my locker shut, I stormed away from Alex, heading for my first class of the day.

* * *

Aladdin was sitting in Mr. Delacroix's Advance Placement European History class. Of course, he was the first one in the class, like always. Aladdin, unlike the rest of his family, had hopes of getting out of the poor neighborhoods in which they live. He had plans of becoming rich and powerful.

As he was sitting there, complaining to himself about why did he have to attend Mason Prep temporarily, and how he would rather have been at Quincy High, water or not, Aladdin caught a glimpse of the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life walk into the classroom.

**A/N: Ok, so i have reposted inorder to help the flow of reading. Sorry about not updating or posting. I am hoping to change that. The key word is hope. Enjoy.**


	2. First Words

Chapter Two-

Walking into the classroom, I noticed a boy sitting in one of the desks by the windows, my favorite location, staring at me. Smiling slightly, I thought to myself; _Don't have girls like me at Quincy High, huh?_

When he saw that I caught him staring, he started to move, as if he was going to offer me his seat. Smiling I walked towards the kid. _Maybe he's just a new student, not one of those Quincy High idiots._

As soon as I took a step towards him, a group of guys walked into the room yelling, "Hey! Aladdin! What's crackin' man?"

Glancing behind me to see who was yelling, I noticed that they were Quincy High idiots. Not the jock idiots, nor the kids that thought that they were just as good as Mason Prep students, no these idiots had to be the gang bangers. The ones that were seen doing drugs right outside of their campus, the ones that didn't know where to wear their pants at, walked with their hands holding their crotch, and walking like a fool. I looked back at the kid, wondering if he recognized them, and of course he did. I quickly walked past the idiot that I thought was a new student to a desk in the back of the classroom.

* * *

Seeing the girl notice him, Aladdin instantly starting getting up to offer her his chair. Of course as soon as she smiled and started walking towards him, his buds had to come into the room. The girl seemed to recognize the guys, and suddenly she had a disgusted look upon her face and walked straight past him to a desk in the back. Looking back to his friends Aladdin called, "Hey guys."

"Al! What's crackin'? Why are you here? Don't you know don't have school today?"

Aladdin sighed. "Yes I do, Mike. I'm in AP classes, remember? I still have school."

"No you don't." The one standing behind Mike's right shoulder said. "You don't have to be here fool. Just cause they say you need to be here doesn't mean you have to. Come on dude, let's burn some rubber and get out of here."

"Sorry guys, I can't." Aladdin said, noticing the girl was pretending to not pay attention, pretending to read her text book. "Look, Toby, if you wanna go fine, go. But I won't be going with you."

"School over the boys Al?" Mike asked menacingly. Aladdin stood his ground, "Yes Mike. Seeing as how I want to go to college and actually have a career that I can be proud of, I am going to put my education before hanging out with you guys, ok?"

The boys stood there staring dumbly at him. Sighing Aladdin said, "Look at it this way guys, when I have a good job with a good amount of money I can post your bail."

"Oh, that's a very good way to look at it Al." Mike said smiling sickly. "You better do good in school Al."

"I always do Mike." Aladdin said sitting back down in his chair. "I'll catch up with you guys later ok?"

"Bye Al! Have fun in school!" Toby said, walking out with the guys.

* * *

I had heard the guys' exchange, and was considering the possibility of giving the one called Aladdin a second chance. However, once I heard that he was going to use the money he earned from his job to post their bail, that possibility was gone. I didn't look at him again while his "friends" left. I could not comprehend why he would want to be friends with such idiots. Suddenly some on sat in the desk next to me. "I could not help but notice that you headed straight for the desk I was sitting in when you entered class. If that is your normal seat, I am sorry, I did not know. Please feel free to sit there if you like. I have no intentions of disrupting your education in any way."

I looked over at the boy. "What?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Aladdin. As you probably heard, my friends like to call me Al. However, if you do end up speaking to me, please call me Aladdin. I really do like that name better than Al." he told me. Continuing to look at the boy, I asked in shock, "Ok Aladdin," putting emphasis on the name, "If you like Aladdin better why do you let them call you Al?"

"Well, I really don't have a choice. They call me what they like. They were really my brother's friends. Once he died they just suddenly became my friends." He said honestly. "Well, if you want the seat back go ahead and take it. I promise I won't sit there anymore. You have been eyeing since I've been sitting here."

I was shocked that he had noticed me eyeing the chair he had recently vacated. Eyeing Aladdin warily, I said, "No, but thanks, I'll sit here today. You intrigue me a little bit. You're not like Quincy High students."

Aladdin laughed. "Haha, oh no I am not like most of my classmates."

Aladdin smiled when he got the girl to say that he had intrigued her. Alt

* * *

hough he did not know her name, Aladdin was not about to press her for information, she would tell him when she was ready. Happy with the small accomplishment, Aladdin was prepared for the class to start.

**A/N: THANK YOU so much for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Again I updated this so the flow of pov is easier to understand. I will be posting the next chapter by the end of the week. And I will try to post one every week. Again, the key word is try.**


End file.
